leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Shaw Fujikawa/Custom Champion Revisit - Arvice, the Wandering Psychic
A mage with a distinctive 'windup' period and an ability to use his mana as a shield? Why not? After the relative success of Lontar, the Emissary of the Future, I felt like I should show some love to the other two champions I previously designed. I still feel that I would enjoy seeing a champion involving their main concepts, and besides, I gotta' be fair, don't I? And I can take advantage of the shiny new layout for the ability tabs! For those who don't want to go back and reread what I wrote before on the old blog, the main theme behind Arvice, the Wandering Psychic was to create a champion utilising a mana and energy hybrid resource. The inspiration for this was the Zoanthrope unit of Dawn of War II, who has the unique ability to use its own resource bar as a temporary shield. Of course, applied directly, this would never work for LoL - units in Dawn of War II use fast-regenerating energy, much like the four ninjas and Lee Sin, and have health in the low hundreds making this number very significant. The only resource to be on the same scale as health in LoL is mana - two interesting mechanics which combined to make this interesting champion. For the rest of his abilities, I constructed him to be very similar to Ryze, but at the same time very different - he does not have much upfront burst, but once he starts landing those QWEs, he can start dealing enormous amounts of sustained damage as well as repeated crowd control, and at the same time be mightily hard to kill with his mana shield and ability to build full mana and CDR tank. Champion Statistics |alttype = |health = 30 |attack = 10 |spells = 90 |difficulty = 70 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 |hp = 400 (+72) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.6) |mana = 400 (+70) |manaregen = 5.0 (+1.0) |range = 550 |rangetype = Ranged |damage = 52.1 (+2.3) |attackspeed = 0.631 (+2.65%) |armor = 15 (+3.0) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |speed = 330 }} Arvice, the Wandering Psychic is a champion suggestion by Shaw Fujikawa. Abilities each second. Additionally, his basic abilities each reduce in mana cost by per successive cast within 4 seconds, down to a minimum of . }} }} Arvice blasts a target enemy unit for magic damage. Each successive cast of Arcane Blast within 4 seconds increases the damage dealt by 20% of the previous cast. The damage increase caps at 2.5x damage. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = 3 |costtype = of max mana |cost = 20% }} }} Arvice blasts a target enemy unit for magic damage, granting himself 10 flat movement speed for 4 seconds. Each successive use of Speed Siphon within 4 seconds increases this boost by 10 and refreshes its duration. The movement speed boost caps at +50 movement speed. |leveling = |range = 550 |cooldown = 3 |costtype = of max mana |cost = 20% }} }} Arvice blasts a target enemy unit for magic damage, it for 1 second. Each successive cast of Warp Lock within 4 seconds increases the slow applied. After 5 successive uses, Warp Lock will instead targets hit for 1 second. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = 3 |costtype = of max mana |cost = 20% }} }} Arvice surrounds himself in a powerful magical aura. During this time, Restorative Sorcery is not in effect, but all damage dealt to him is redirected towards his mana bar and his basic abilities restore mana equal to a percentage of the damage they deal. |leveling = |cooldown = 5 }} }} Lore Despite his relatively jovial and uplifting behaviour, something about Arvice still unnerves those who have ever engaged in conversation with him. Perhaps it is the too-wide grin ever-present on his face. Perhaps it is the disturbing flash of childish glee he shows whenever a person deigns to speak to him. Or perhaps it is the vast network of runic designs and drawings that traverse his every inch of body like a second skin. Arvice himself is quite talkative, if somewhat nostalgic, about his younger days. He was a mere travelling antique goods salesman, making a modest living off the selling of old collectible items which he had gathered through his travels. Many of the tomes and scrolls that he had requisitioned from the older noble houses of the various city-states contained potent and interesting magical incantations, and before long Arvice himself was a competent, if unrefined, practitioner of the art. His findings of such old spells soon had him approached by a young mage named , who himself also sought magical knowledge of all kinds. The duo soon entered an amusing friendship which saw them travel to various old ruins of civilizations long past in their quest for arcane wisdom, but this adventure proved to be short-lived - after Ryze found a lead to a previously-thought lost art known as thorn magic in the Howling Marsh, some catastrophic event occurred that drove a vicious wedge into the relationship between the two sorcerers, an event neither mage is willing to divulge. Arvice claims he now joins the League for the sole purpose of retrieving the scroll on Ryze's back, and will stop at nothing to see it reclaimed in his hands. }} Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Yo."'' ;Movement *''"So where are they?"'' *''"Never a dull moment."'' *''"Patience, grasshopper!"'' *''"Alright, alright."'' *''"Getting a move on."'' *''"Y'know, this ain't a clicking contest, right?"'' *''"Heh, as ya wish."'' *''"Do you perceive how I perceive?"'' *''"Magic's vindicator and justicar."'' ;Attacking *''"Now here comes the good part!"'' *''"It's the thought that counts!"'' *''"Come on, kids, let's see what you've got!"'' *''"I'll try this one left handed."'' *''"Boom!"'' *''"Zap!"'' *''"Lighten up a notch, kid."'' *''"Still stuck in the old ways."'' *''"Looks like somebody's compensating for something!"'' ;Taunt *''"Still alive? Good, I ain't done with you either."'' *''"Think this is bad? I'm just getting started."'' ;Joke *''"I'd tell you when you were gonna' die, but I have a patent on the word 'soon'."'' *''"Voila! In view, a vindictive vilified veteran, vidarishly cast... wait. Vica... vidi... oh, never mind."'' Patch Notes Category:Custom champions